footballfandomcom-20200223-history
UEFA Euro 2012 squads
The following is a list of squads for each national team competing at the Euro 2012 in Poland and Ukraine. The tournament started on 8 June and the final took place in Kiev on 1 July 2012. Each national team had to submit a squad of 23 players, three of whom must be goalkeepers, by 29 May 2012. If a player was injured severely enough to prevent his participation in the tournament before his team's first match, he could be replaced by another player. Club memberships are correct as of 2011–12 season. Caps and goals correct as of 18 June 2012. Ages are correct as of 8 June 2012, the opening day of the tournament. Group A Poland Coach: Franciszek Smuda On 2 May 2012, Smuda named a provisional list of 26 players for the tournament, along with a seven-man reserve list. Łukasz Fabiański withdrew from the squad on 26 May 2012 with a shoulder injury and was replaced by Grzegorz Sandomierski from the reserve list; Smuda named his 23-man final squad the following day. |caps=11|goals=0|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Lech Poznań|clubnat=POL}} |caps=3|goals=0||club=Lech Poznań|clubnat=POL}} |caps=65|goals=2|club=Auxerre|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=20|goals=1|club=Fortuna Düsseldorf|clubnat=GER}} |caps=11|goals=0|club= Mainz 05|clubnat=GER}} |caps=22|goals=1|club=Terek Grozny|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=45|goals=15|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=26|goals=5|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=46|goals=1|club=Lech Poznań|clubnat=POL}} |caps=3|goals=0||club=Jagiellonia Białystok|clubnat=POL}} |caps=51|goals=2|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Legia Warsaw|clubnat=POL}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Sochaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=54|goals=10|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Hannover 96|clubnat=GER}} |caps=25|goals=1|club=Trabzonspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=3|goals=0|club= Legia Warsaw|clubnat=POL}} |caps=27|goals=0|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=14|goals=0||club= Sivasspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=8|goals=0||club=PSV Eindhoven|clubnat=NED}} |caps=36|goals=8|club=Trabzonspor|clubnat=TUR}} Greece Coach: Fernando Santos Santos named his first shortlist, composed of players based abroad, on 10 May 2012, and the second, composed of Greece-based players on 17 May 2012, totalling a 25-player provisional list. On 28 May 2012, Santos announced his 23-man squad. |caps=32|goals=0|club=PAOK|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=AS Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=PAOK|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=12|goals=3|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=AEK Athens|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=58|goals=8|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=34|goals=0|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=76|goals=13|club=AEK Athens|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=120|goals=9|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Atromitos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Palermo|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Aris Thessaloniki|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=60|goals=9|club=PAOK|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=48|goals=6|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=12|goals=2|club=PAOK|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=62|goals=22|club=Samsunspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=22|goals=2|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=95|goals=9|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=1. FC Kaiserslautern|clubnat=GER}} |caps=13|goals=3|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} Russia Coach: Dick Advocaat On 11 May 2012, Advocaat named a provisional list of 26 players for the tournament. Vasili Berezutski and Roman Shishkin withdrew on 20 and 24 May respectively, Berezutski with a thigh injury and Shishkin due to a stomach complaint. Advocaat named his final squad on 25 May 2012; Kirill Nababkin was named having not been included in the provisional party. |caps=51|goals=0|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=64|goals=1|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Rubin Kazan|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=74|goals=5|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=51|goals=0|club=Anzhi Makhachkala|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=21|goals=6|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=49|goals=7|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=32|goals=2|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=70|goals=17|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=60|goals=19|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=47|goals=0|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Dynamo Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=46|goals=20|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=19|goals=4|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Dynamo Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Dynamo Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=32|goals=8|club=Fulham|clubnat=England}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=56|goals=3|club=Dynamo Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} Note: a 2012 friendly match against Lithuania, recognized by the Russian Football Union but not by FIFA, is not counted. Czech Republic Coach: Michal Bílek Michal Bílek announced his 24-man provisional squad on 14 May 2012. On 28 May 2012, he replaced Daniel Pudil with Vladimír Darida. The following day, he confirmed his 23-man squad, removing Tomáš Grigar. |caps=94|goals=0||club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Slovan Liberec|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=38|goals=8|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=23|goals=2|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=GER}} |caps=30|goals=3|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=26|goals=7|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Viktoria Plzeň|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=16|goals=3|club=Anorthosis Famagusta|clubnat=CYP}} |caps=87|goals=20|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Viktoria Plzeň|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Viktoria Plzeň|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=75|goals=6|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=13|goals=3|club=Viktoria Plzeň|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=93|goals=41|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=1|goals=0||club=Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=47|goals=0|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=13|goals=1|club=Viktoria Plzeň|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=12|goals=3|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=1. FC Nuremberg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=19|goals=3|club=FK Jablonec|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Viktoria Plzeň|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=6|goals=0||club=Hamburger SV|clubnat=GER}} Group B Netherlands Coach: Bert van Marwijk On 7 May 2012, van Marwijk named a provisional list of 36 players for the tournament. However, Erik Pieters was forced to pull out of the squad shortly after the announcement with a foot injury. On 15 May 2012, van Marwijk reduced his squad to 27 players. On 26 May 2012, van Marwijk announced his 23-man squad for the tournament. |caps=50|goals=0|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=35|goals=0|club=Ajax||clubnat=NED}} |caps=80|goals=7|club=Everton||clubnat=ENG}} |caps=82|goals=3|club=Málaga||clubnat=ESP}} |caps=37|goals=2|club=PSV||clubnat=NED}} |caps=79|goals=10|club=Milan||clubnat=ITA}} |caps=90|goals=24|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=63|goals=1|club=Manchester City||clubnat=ENG}} |caps=56|goals=31|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=87|goals=24|club=Internazionale||clubnat=ITA}} |caps=60|goals=17|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Swansea City|clubnat=ENG|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Feyenoord||clubnat=NED}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Sporting||clubnat=POR}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=PSV||clubnat=NED}} |caps=68|goals=29|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=PSV||clubnat=NED}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Twente|clubnat=NED}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Heerenveen|clubnat=NED}} |caps=41|goals=5|club=Barcelona||clubnat=ESP}} |caps=35|goals=0|club=VfB Stuttgart||clubnat=GER}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Newcastle United||clubnat=ENG}} |caps=99|goals=19|club=Tottenham Hotspur||clubnat=ENG}} Denmark Coach: Morten Olsen Denmark coach Morten Olsen named a 20-man squad for the tournament on 16 May 2012, with the three remaining berths to be filled. Anders Lindegaard was selected on 19 May. Jores Okore and Nicklas Pedersen were selected on 24 May. On 29 May, Thomas Sorensen was replaced by Kasper Schmeichel due to a back injury. |caps=13|goals=0|club=Evian|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=92|goals=6|club=Evian||clubnat=FRA}} |caps=27|goals=0|club=Roma||clubnat=ITA}} |caps=49|goals=6|club=Liverpool||clubnat=ENG}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=AZ||clubnat=NED}} |caps=53|goals=1|club=Copenhagen||clubnat=DEN}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=VfB Stuttgart||clubnat=GER}} |caps=26|goals=2|club=Ajax||clubnat=NED}} |caps=24|goals=6|club=Brøndby|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=118|goals=21|club=Brøndby|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=51|goals=20|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Nordsjælland||clubnat=DEN}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Nordsjælland||clubnat=DEN}} |caps=12|goals=2|club=NEC||clubnat=NED}} |caps=24|goals=1|club=Young Boys|clubnat=SWI}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Groningen|clubnat=NED}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Evian||clubnat=FRA}} |caps=24|goals=1|club=Midtjylland||clubnat=DEN}} |caps=38|goals=4|club=Evian||clubnat=FRA}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Club Brugge||clubnat=BEL}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Nordsjælland|clubnat=DEN}} Germany Coach: Joachim Löw On 7 May 2012, Löw named a provisional list of 27 players for the tournament. On 28 May 2012, Löw announced his 23-man squad. |caps=31|goals=0||club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=19|goals=1||club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=32|goals=2|club= Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=95|goals=23|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=38|goals=9|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=SPA}} |caps=16|goals=7|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=101|goals=44|club=1. FC Köln|clubnat=GER}} |caps=121|goals=64|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=6|goals=0||club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=32|goals=10|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=25|goals=1|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=91|goals=5|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=81|goals=1|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=30|goals=2|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=15|goals=2|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=8|goals=2|club= Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} |caps=1|goals=0||club=Hannover 96|clubnat=GER}} |caps=57|goals=25|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} Portugal Coach: Paulo Bento Paulo Bento named his final 23-man squad on 14 May 2012. On 23 May, Hugo Viana replaced Carlos Martins after Martins suffered a calf injury. |caps=28|goals=0|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=55|goals=5|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg||clubnat=RUS}} |caps=44|goals=3|club=Real Madrid||clubnat=ESP}} |caps=29|goals=2|club=Genoa||clubnat=ITA}} |caps=27|goals=1|club=Real Madrid||clubnat=ESP}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Braga||clubnat=POR}} |caps=95|goals=35|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=48|goals=2|club=Porto||clubnat=POR}} |caps=44|goals=15|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=35|goals=3|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Valencia||clubnat=ESP}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Porto||clubnat=POR}} |caps=8|goals=2|club=Atlético Madrid||clubnat=ESP}} |caps=61|goals=8|club=Chelsea||clubnat=ENG}} |caps=59|goals=13|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=9|goals=2|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Braga||clubnat=POR}} |caps=27|goals=1|club=Braga||clubnat=POR}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=CFR Cluj|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=53|goals=20|club=Zaragoza|clubnat=ESP}} Group C Spain Coach: Vicente del Bosque Vicente del Bosque named a squad to play in a set of warm-up matches on 15 May 2012, but it did not include any Barcelona, Athletic Bilbao, or Chelsea players as the two Spanish sides were preparing for the Copa del Rey final on 25 May, while Chelsea were to take on Bayern Munich in the Champions League final on 19 May. On 21 May 2012, del Bosque called-up Chelsea players Fernando Torres and Juan Mata for the friendly matches. On 27 May, del Bosque gave the final squad list, complete with Barcelona and Athletic Bilbao players. |caps=137 |goals=0 |club=Real Madrid |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=34 |goals=0 |club=Real Madrid |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=45 |goals=4 |club=Barcelona |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=8 |goals=0 |club=Athletic Bilbao |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=1 |goals=0 |club=Atlético Madrid |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=71 |goals=10 |club=Barcelona |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=18 |goals=2 |club=Barcelona |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=115 |goals=11 |club=Barcelona |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=98 |goals=31 |club=Chelsea |clubnat=ENG }} |caps=69 |goals=10 |club=Barcelona |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=12 |goals=6 |club=Sevilla |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=8 |goals=0 |club=Barcelona |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=19 |goals=6 |club=Chelsea |clubnat=ENG }} |caps=102 |goals=15 |club=Real Madrid |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=92 |goals=6 |club=Real Madrid |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=45 |goals=0 |club=Barcelona |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=41 |goals=0 |club=Real Madrid |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=11 |goals=1 |club=Valencia |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=20 |goals=7 |club=Athletic Bilbao |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=45 |goals=6 |club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=64 |goals=18 |club=Manchester City |clubnat=ENG }} |caps=20 |goals=2 |club=Sevilla |clubnat=ESP }} |caps=25 |goals=0 |club=Liverpool |clubnat=ENG }} Italy Coach: Cesare Prandelli Cesare Prandelli named a provisional 32-man squad on 13 May 2012, the final day of the 2011–12 Serie A season. On 29 May 2012, Prandelli announced his final squad list, with defender Domenico Criscito not considered due to match-fixing charges. |caps=120 |goals=0 |club=Juventus |clubnat=ITA }} |caps=19 |goals=0 |club=Napoli |clubnat=ITA }} |caps=55 |goals=2 |club=Juventus |clubnat=ITA }} |caps=3 |goals=0 |club=Torino |clubnat=ITA }} |caps=13 |goals=1 |club=Paris Saint-Germain |clubnat=FRA }} |caps=12 |goals=0 |club=Palermo |clubnat=ITA }} |caps=5 |goals=0 |club=Milan |clubnat=ITA }} |caps=26 |goals=1 |club=Juventus |clubnat=ITA }} |caps=14 |goals=4 |club=Manchester City |clubnat=ENG }} |caps=35 |goals=10 |club=Milan |clubnat=ITA }} |caps=42 |goals=11 |club=Udinese |clubnat=ITA }} |caps=2 |goals=0 |club=Paris Saint-Germain |clubnat=FRA }} |caps=2 |goals=0 |club=Juventus |clubnat=ITA }} |caps=5 |goals=0 |club=Napoli |clubnat=ITA }} |caps=33 |goals=0 |club=Juventus |clubnat=ITA }} |caps=78 |goals=10 |club=Roma |clubnat=ITA }} |caps=1 |goals=0 |club=Roma |clubnat=ITA }} |caps=37 |goals=1 |club=Fiorentina |clubnat=ITA }} |caps=20 |goals=2 |club=Juventus |clubnat=ITA }} |caps=10 |goals=0 |club=Parma |clubnat=ITA }} |caps=89 |goals=10 |club=Juventus |clubnat=ITA }} |caps=4 |goals=0 |club=Bologna |clubnat=ITA }} |caps=13 |goals=0 |club=Milan |clubnat=ITA }} Republic of Ireland Coach: Giovanni Trapattoni On 7 May 2012, Giovanni Trapattoni announced his 23-man squad list for Euro 2012, along with a five-man stand-by list. Keith Fahey withdrew with a groin injury on 26 May and was replaced by Paul Green. On 29 May 2012 Kevin Foley was replaced by Paul McShane. The Ireland team was the only squad at the tournament to consist entirely of players from foreign leagues. |caps=125|goals=0|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=30|goals=3|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=15|goals=2|club=Wolverhampton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=79|goals=1|club=Sunderland|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=76|goals=8|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=42|goals=2|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=52|goals=2|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=32|goals=3|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=50|goals=10|club=Wolverhampton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=120|goals=53|club=Los Angeles Galaxy|clubnat=USA}} |caps=100|goals=8|club=Fulham|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=30|goals=0|club=Fulham|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=27|goals=0|club=Hull City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=19|goals=1|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Sunderland|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=39|goals=1|club=Wolverhampton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=27|goals=7|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=15|goals=3|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Derby County|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Sunderland|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Millwall|clubnat=ENG}} Croatia Coach: Slaven Bilić On 10 May 2012, a provisional list of 27 players was announced. On 29 May, the final 23-man squad was announced. On 4 June 2012, Ivica Olić was ruled out with an injury and was replaced by Nikola Kalinić. On 7 June 2012, Ivo Iličević was ruled out with an injury and was replaced by Šime Vrsaljko. |caps=94|goals=0||club=Rostov|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=95|goals=3|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Maccabi Haifa|clubnat=ISR}} |caps=57|goals=3|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=45|goals=0|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=44|goals=8|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=42|goals=4|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=22|goals=3|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=57|goals=8|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=94|goals=19||club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Eintracht Frankfurt|clubnat=GER}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=4|goals=0|club= Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Real Zaragoza|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=32|goals=8|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=13|goals=5|club=Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=73|goals=15|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=50|goals=23|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=4|goals=0||club=AS Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} Group D Ukraine Coach: Oleh Blokhin On 8 May 2012 Blokhin named a provisional list of 26 players for the tournament. On 29 May 2012 Blokhin announced the final squad for the tournament. |clubnat=Ukraine|club=Dynamo Kyiv|caps=1|goals=0}} |clubnat=Ukraine|club=Vorskla Poltava|caps=9|goals=1}} |clubnat=Ukraine|club=Dynamo Kyiv|caps=14|goals=0}} |clubnat=Germany|club=Bayern Munich|caps=119|goals=4}} |clubnat=Ukraine|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|caps=29|goals=1}} |clubnat=Ukraine|club=Dynamo Kyiv|caps=6|goals=0}} |clubnat=UKR|club=Dynamo Kyiv|caps=111|goals=48}} |clubnat=Ukraine|club=Dynamo Kyiv|caps=28|goals=6}} |clubnat=Ukraine|club=Dynamo Kyiv|caps=75|goals=12}} |clubnat=Russia|club=Dynamo Moscow|caps=74|goals=8}} |clubnat=Ukraine|club=Dynamo Kyiv|caps=23|goals=8}} |clubnat=Ukraine|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|caps=29|goals=0}} |clubnat=Ukraine|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|caps=21|goals=0}} |clubnat=Ukraine|club=Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk|caps=59|goals=6}} |clubnat=Ukraine|club=Dynamo Kyiv|caps=49|goals=8}} |clubnat=Ukraine|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|caps=29|goals=5}} |clubnat=Ukraine|club=Dynamo Kyiv|caps=29|goals=0}} |clubnat=Ukraine|club=Tavriya Simferopol|caps=53|goals=12}} |clubnat=Ukraine|club=Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk|caps=22|goals=5}} |clubnat=Ukraine|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|caps=18|goals=3}} |clubnat=Ukraine|club=Illichivets Mariupol|caps=11|goals=0}} |clubnat=Ukraine|club=Metalist Kharkiv|caps=24|goals=2}} |clubnat=Ukraine|club=Metalist Kharkiv|caps=2|goals=0}} Sweden Coach: Erik Hamrén Erik Hamrén announced Sweden's 23-man squad on 14 May 2012. |caps=93|goals=0|club=PSV|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=24|goals=1|club=Celtic|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=114|goals=7|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=18|goals=2|club=Genoa|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=9|goals=4|club=Blackburn Rovers|clubnat=England}} |caps=24|goals=1|club=AZ|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=41|goals=5|club=Sunderland|clubnat=England}} |caps=127|goals=18|club=Elfsborg|clubnat=Sweden}} |caps=92|goals=16|club=Lyon|clubnat=France}} |caps=77|goals=31|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=63|goals=16|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Copenhagen|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=England}} |caps=23|goals=7|club=IFK Göteborg|clubnat=Sweden}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Bologna|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=23|goals=2|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=27|goals=2|club=İstanbul BB|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=16|goals=2|club=Twente|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=24|goals=6|club=PSV|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=74|goals=9|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=31|goals=6|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Helsingborg|clubnat=Sweden}} England Coach: Roy Hodgson Roy Hodgson announced England's 23-man squad on 16 May 2012, along with a five-man stand-by list. The England team is the only squad to consist entirely of players from their domestic league. On 25 May, John Ruddy was ruled out with a broken finger; Jack Butland was called up as his replacement. On 28 May, Gareth Barry was ruled out with a groin injury, being replaced by Phil Jagielka. On 31 May, Frank Lampard was ruled out with a thigh injury and was replaced by Jordan Henderson. On 3 June, Gary Cahill was ruled out with a double fracture of his jaw and Martin Kelly was called up as his replacement. |caps=22|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=40|goals=1|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=98|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=96|goals=19|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat= ENG}} |caps=77|goals=6|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=28|goals=4|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|goals=2|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=76|goals=29|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=25|goals=6|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Everton|clubnat= ENG}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=20|goals=1|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=30|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=34|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=48|goals=15|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=9|goals=2|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Birmingham City|clubnat=ENG}} France Coach: Laurent Blanc Blanc named his first shortlist on 9 May 2012, consisting of 12 players playing abroad. On 15 May 2012 second shortlist of 15 France-based players was announced, while on the same day Tottenham defender Younès Kaboul was ruled out of the tournament with a knee injury, leaving Blanc with a 26-man squad. On 29 May 2012, Blanc announced his final 23-man squad. |caps=37|goals=0|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Lille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=42|goals=0|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|goals=1|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=29|goals=1|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=64|goals=10|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=12|goals=2|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=49|goals=15|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=35|goals=4|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=18|goals=1|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=16|goals=2|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=80|goals=9|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=22|goals=1|club=Rennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=44|goals=0|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=14|goals=2|club=Sochaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=13|goals=2|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} Statistics *Republic of Ireland's Robbie Keane (LA Galaxy) and Sweden's Christian Wilhelmsson (Al-Hilal) were the only two players at the tournament not playing in a UEFA league. *The youngest player at the tournament was Jetro Willems of the Netherlands, born on 30 March 1994. *The oldest player at the tournament was Greece goalkeeper Kostas Chalkias, born on 30 May 1974. *The oldest outfield player at the tournament was Greece striker Nikos Liberopoulos, born on 4 August 1975. *The youngest squad at the tournament was Germany, with an average age of 24.5 years. *The oldest squad at the tournament was Russia, with an average age of 28.3 years. *The tournament featured 12 players with more than 100 international caps for their country: **129 caps – Iker Casillas (Spain) **125 caps – Anders Svensson (Sweden) **122 caps – Shay Given (Republic of Ireland) **120 caps – Giorgos Karagounis (Greece) **115 caps – Robbie Keane (Republic of Ireland) **114 caps – Miroslav Klose (Germany) **114 caps – Olof Mellberg (Sweden) **114 caps – Dennis Rommedahl (Denmark) **114 caps – Anatoliy Tymoshchuk (Ukraine) **113 caps – Gianluigi Buffon (Italy) **108 caps – Xavi (Spain) **105 caps – Andriy Shevchenko (Ukraine) *The squads included five players who still had not made their debut at full international level prior to the start of the tournament. Of the five, only Giaccherini made his debut in the tournament. The five players were: **Jack Butland (England) **Emanuele Giaccherini (Italy) **Vladimir Granat (Russia) **Ivan Kelava (Croatia) **Kasper Schmeichel (Denmark) Player representation By club Clubs in italics played in the second tier of their national domestic competition in the 2011–12 season. By club nationality Nations in italics are not represented by their national teams in the finals. † Including Michel Vorm who plays for Swansea City, a Welsh side competing within the English football system. By representatives of domestic league External links *Euro 2012 official site 2012 Squads